


Gnome Mercy

by SarahAimee



Series: Teen Wolf Goes To Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Garden Gnomes, Gnomes, Hogsmead, evening prophet, rita skeeter needs to shush!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAimee/pseuds/SarahAimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evening Prophet article that cleared Stiles' name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gnome Mercy

**Gnome Mercy**

_\- By Rita Skeeter_

Last night as the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay their heads down to rest for the night, they were blissfully unaware of the horrors that the night ahead would hold! Several students were missing from their classes today, due to injuries sustained by a swarm of gnomes that held the castle under siege overnight. There has been no official comment from the headmaster on the matter, but one parent states that her child wrote home “in a state of panic! I could barely read her writing, so she was obviously very scared!” with another concerned parent considering rushing up to the school after hearing that her son’s foot had been mauled by the vicious creature.

The question on everyone’s mind is: how did these pests manage to penetrate the defenses of the famed castle? Was it an organised terror attack on the school? If so, who was behind it? If not, is there a severe problem with the defenses that we are trusting to keep our children safe!

It appears that the gnomes snuck into the castle inside the luggage of returning students. This is very uncharacteristic behavior for garden gnomes, who prefer to hide in our garden beds and destroy our flowers. Was this the first wave of many to come? Should we be fearing for the very lives of our children? Or was this just a malicious prank that got out of hand?

The readers need to know.

_For a follow-up story on the falling standards of Hogwarts’ security, turn to page 4._

_For a statement from School Governor Lucius Malfoy, turn to page 5._

_An in depth study on the behaviorisms of garden gnomes on page 7._


End file.
